memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pikapi
Welcome to Memory Gamma, Pikapi! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :'Basic Wikia Knowledge' is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Pikapi! : USS Blackbird-B I've noticed you used my picture, I'll give you permission for that, but you should ask before using other people's work.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 16:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) The Designer Hey, welcome to memory-gamma! I like your story so far, have you given any thought as to what happens next? Your story Hi Pikapi - just to let you know about your story and episodes from it. First of all, when you create a new story, go to the '''Communities' link at the side, put your cursor on it, then click Stories. I have put yours there now, so it is at Story:Star Trek: Into the Future, not the page you originally made (Star Trek: Into the Future (story)), that is now gone. As for the episodes, you should title them like so: "Story:Series Name: Episode Name". For example, with your first story, it is Story:Star Trek: Into the Future/The New Starship. You may want a redirect from The New Starship so it is easier for other people to find, but with more stories coming someone is bound to have the same episode name as someone else, the long title may be long but it helps to better distinguish which series it belongs to. If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to contact myself or one of the other admins. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and on the stories page I told you how to get to before (see above), it does say I am the author of Into the Future but obviously I'm not - it is only because I created the main page for it, so no worries there! Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Your Edits to My Page Please do not change the Relon page without first asking me, for I am the creator of that page. Bookworm1138 22:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Response Well, for a page that isn't a user's work (like USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)), I can see how it would be free-edit. However, User:TyphussJediVader was banned/blocked for editing other people's work, among with other things. just to let you know, sorry. Bookworm1138 00:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Response I think grammatical corrections are acceptable edits that can be made without fore-notice. As for the Relons, are you sure you want to use them? Because I created them for Conflict to be an unstoppable force (quite literally, as I pointed out with the Achilles Heal... sub-topic, where exposing them to the Borg might slow their advance, but then it would make the Borg technologically superior to everything the galaxy has to offer and therefore would spell total doom), and even I have not made a way wherein they can be totally or even partially stopped (if any, because that is my intent with them - for them to be a completely unstoppable force that does not negotiate, does not sit down to talk, does not conform to Starfleet regulations or any 'rules of war' - just kills what it thinks are lesser beings and has the technology to do it without fear of retaliation and doesn't really care if people think their ways are wrong). Bookworm1138 02:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Very well If you wish to use the Relons, let me make it known that, currently, they have only one major weakness: Borg nanites. Bookworm1138 23:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Avalon class images No problem. I used to do things like that, but then soon found out the gallery tag.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 13:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: No need, I saw that, but I thought it was just my computer. May I ask why the images are upside-down?--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 19:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I personally like it better then the Congo!--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 19:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about the decks, 7,000 seems a little much. I'm thinking the ship is more wide then tall, so I'm thinking it's about 225-275 decks. It's also said to be around 2-2.5 miles long, so if that correct the proportions of the decks should be about that.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 20:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) That's strange, I was going to make one about the ''Yorkshire''. Maybe we should do a cross-over sometime!--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Background I kind of like it. I'll think about the photo while I check out some other ideas. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 20:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean when you say "moving from Wikia"? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 20:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) TS Hey dude it's me TS. I just got blocked on Halo Fanon. I don't know why or for how long but I just wanted to contact you to say Follower is all yours while I'm goneTehSpartan 23:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad to have you back!--Trip 05:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Era template Added the parameters. Have fun!--Trip 22:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Done!--Trip 14:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Try it now.--Trip 15:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::See if that helped at all.--Trip 15:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Template issue The list is quite extensive, but it appears to show up on any template where specific corners are rounded. Good luck! *Template:Arella *Template:Battle *Template:Chaptertimeline *Template:Constitution-class *Template:Discovery *Template:Element *Template:Endeavor *Template:Enterprise *Template:Episodetimeline *Template:Excalibur-class *Template:Excelsior-class *Template:ExplorerClasses *Template:Fleet *Template:Galaxy-class *Template:Independence-class *Template:Infinite_Voyages *Template:Intrepid-class *Template:Kelvin-class *Template:NX-class *Template:Person *Template:Planet *Template:ST:D_Season_1 *Template:Seasontimeline *Template:Sector001 *Template:Series *Template:SidebarStory *Template:Sovereign-class *Template:Soyuz_class *Template:Space_Station *Template:Species *Template:Standard *Template:TimelineCentury *Template:TimelineDecade *Template:USSAdmonitorCrew *Template:USSBallardCrew *Template:USSChallengerCrew *Template:USSEnterpriseCCrew *Template:USSHawthorneCrew *Template:USSPioneerNCC-73409Crew *Template:User *Template:Weapons :I'll be able to help out all this week. I can take care of the locked templates.--Trip 23:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your assistance, by the way! :)--Trip 23:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll have to discuss the implementation of templates with our admins.--Trip 19:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have been looking on how to activate show/hide boxes for quite some time - I wanted to use them for templates that appeared at the bottom of articles. Would you happen to know the specific coding that would need to be added by chance?--Trip 05:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Added the coding. Thanks for your help!--Trip 16:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::So I take it the show/hide coding is not working then?... Any thoughts on how to get it working? I believe I ran into this problem a while back when I tried to add it. --Trip 21:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I sent a request to Wikia to assist with the show/hide issue. Hopefully we'll get something in the next few days. Also, would you know how to get multiple banners to appear above the article title? Hikaru Sulu (ASU) is an example of having multiple article banners - all of which should (theoretically) appear above the level header of Hikaru Sulu. It's been a nagging issue of mine and you seem like the coding guru. :) --Trip 04:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I've been out of town the past few days. Here's what I got back from Wikia regarding show/hide (just for your info as well): ::At this time, to get show/hide coding to work properly, you will need to copy some specific code into your wiki Common.js file. ::(Note that soon - starting this July after our MediaWiki upgrade, you can just use the class="mw-collapsible") ::Once you've copied that code from the link above, you should be able to get collapsible elements to work using class="collapsible". I'll see if I can get a response at MA about the article banners and go from there.--Trip 23:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I added the show/hide coding, so check to see if you can get it to work with what you are wanting to do.--Trip 23:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How's the show/hide working?--Trip 17:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Alpha & Beta templates Just to let you know, we already have had templates that serve the same function as and that you created, without having to use the underscore. If you could, please transfer those to our and templates, respectively. This will help keep from having too many "duplicate" templates.--Trip 06:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry - I meant to say swap the templates out in your articles. I'll see if I can get some color coding added to our and templates, similar to what you have in yours. No rush. Sorry for the confusion.--Trip 00:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I just changed the protection levels on both templates so you should be able to go in and touch up the templates so that they work like yours. Then you can make alpha and beta redirects.--Trip 01:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the mb and beta fix. I went ahead and took care of ma and alpha - not sure what the problem is on your end. Is there anyway that the underscore requirement could be avoided?--Trip 02:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh, it's not that big of a deal. Our original ma and mb templates allowed to type in an article name without using the underscore substituting for a space. The new ones require an underscore, so I may need to correct a couple of instances of our original template. No worries.--Trip 04:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Memory Beta's templates Memory Beta's sidebar templates have recently started aligning center justified lately probably due to the upgrade in MediaWiki. Here's the forum I started, but I'm not sure if you wanted to take a look at their coding and lend a hand. I glanced over the Common and Wikia css pages, but could not find anything in it.--Trip 15:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC)